Wreckage
by smile1
Summary: Bellamy/Clarke one parter. Picks up right where episode 2x05 "Human Trials" leaves off. Finn is at his breaking point and Clarke is finding it hard to deal with him. Luckily, Bellamy and her have come a long way: from fighting to spending the night together. /"I'm here, Princess." He closed his eyes, smiling as he heard her catch her breath at his words./


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _The 100. _All I own is my imagination and the laptop I wrote this on.**

**A/N: **I am so ecstatic that Bellamy and Clarke have reunited on the show. It's a moment I've been waiting for ever since the season 2 premier. I like that they're not moving it too fast and that there appears to be a build up to possibly more. I mean, there is some chemistry there, I think. I hope we get to see more of that developing as the show goes on. I had to pick up where episode 5 left off, because Finn's breakdown seems like a hard thing to be accepting of. I know I might be dramatizing Finn's situation and character for the purpose of my story, but I don't dislike Finn as a character at all! I think him not knowing how to deal with the situation they're in and making it worse by keeping everything bottled up, is very interesting to watch. Still, I am Bellarke all the way, so that is what this story will be all about. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>Wreckage<strong>

_"I think I've been uncovered…"_

Clarke took an instantaneous step backwards, almost flinching as if he had reached out and physically struck her. The was action unforeseen and unexpected. The look in her eyes was laced with antipathy as she kept them on the man across from her, his distressed exterior a reflection of the anguish he was experiencing internally. He no longer reminded her of home and part of her blamed him for not being stronger and ruining her idealized notion of him.

"What did you do?" she let out in a strangled breath. Panic set in as she realized that there was no way she could fix this; she couldn't save people who were already dead. Their blood had already been spilled and their hearts had already stopped. Clarke forced her eyes not to linger on the wreckage that surrounded them.

"I thought they knew where you were. I saw one of them with your watch. All of this was to find you," he offered up as an explanation, his eyes pleading with her to understand that his actions had been driven by good intentions.

"Finn… One life, me, even if they…" Clarke struggled to find the right words because everything in her body was telling her to lash out at him instead of standing here and accept his reasoning behind this. "They're mostly kids, not much older than us." The judgment was hard to keep out of her voice, even though she knew that she was far from the stubborn girl with the clear blue eyes whose offences had always been minor.

"You would've done the same. It's not like your hands don't have any blood on them," Finn shot back, already regretting the words before they fully landed. It did more to her than Clarke expected. She could face the truth in them, but it also angered her. He sought out her understanding despite not thinking about anything but himself and how he looked to her in this moment. She didn't have to point this out as he had already shifted his focus to the injuries scattered across her face in an ugly manner.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Finn reached out both his hands to touch her, forgetting the gun he was holding in one of them.

Clarke took another step back and felt Bellamy by her side before she could look for him. She felt his fingers press against the inside of her elbow as she found it harder to breathe. She wasn't innocent nor was she one to judge a good person for their bad actions, but this was too much.

Finn took notice of the security Bellamy was offering up to her so easily. He was no longer thinking straight and knew it was wrong, so unlike him. But like an out of body experience, he saw himself lift the gun and aim it at Bellamy. "It's because of him, isn't it? Just admit it, Clarke!" he yelled the last part at her.

This time she did flinch and he saw how the way she and Bellamy looked at him equaled one another. It hurt, but not because they were both on the same side, but because Finn was aware of how unreasonable he was acting. He just had trouble pulling back because putting it all out there would show them how young and scared he really was.

Octavia had inched closer to her brother while Murphy now stood next to Finn. "Just take a breather, man," Murphy told him, grabbing for the gun. "Give me the gun."

"Give him the gun, Finn," Bellamy pushed, keeping his hold on the blond besides him, knowing how unpredictable she could be.

"Bellamy," Octavia began, her eyes darting from her brother to Finn as her mind was rapidly coming up with an exit strategy for them.

"Stay put, O," her brother stopped her.

"Finn," Clarke caught his attention. "This isn't you."

Finn snorted. "It's what I've become. Because of you." He shook his head, his gaze pinning her to the spot she was standing on. "I always think of you, but you never… God, Clarke! You're always so selfish!"

"You're not making sense," Murphy tried to diffuse the situation, gently pulling the gun out of Finn's hands now that his attention was somewhere else.

"I wasn't thinking of you… Why do you think I'm out here, Finn!?" She pulled her arm free of Bellamy's grasp, defiantly pushing her body forwards. "I woke up in a place I've never seen before. I wasn't allowed to leave! And even though the way out was… well, this should say enough." Clarke tilted up her chin and held out her arms. "I fought my way out to I could find everyone, so I could get back to you!" She pointed at him with one hand while gesturing at the space around her. "I've seen enough of this to last me a lifetime. And I get that this is our life now, but-"

"You don't need to defend yourself," Bellamy cut her off.

"We've all done things," Octavia said.

Finn looked at all of them, his eyes resting on Murphy who was now holding his gun.

Murphy held up his hand. "We don't have time for this."

Octavia nodded. "He's right. We're not welcome here. We need to leave. Now."

Clarke didn't need to hear anything else. She turned on her heels and headed back into the thick of the trees. She kept walking until she could no longer hear Finn calling her name or footsteps behind her. She ended up on a fallen tree trunk, knees pulled close and her head down as she focused on her breathing instead of her thoughts.

It wasn't long until she heard twigs snap and leaves rustle beneath the weight of a pair of boots. They were slow but deliberate in their approach and she was relieved to recognize _the scent that accompanied the man in the boots._ A set of brown eyes calmly looked into hers as he found a seat on a rock across from her.

"How is he?" Clarke asked, her gaze not leaving his.

"How are you?" Bellamy countered, continuing when she lowered her gaze and didn't answer. "The person you need to be is the strongest I have ever seen, but the person you are is allowed to find this hard, Clarke," he reminded her of an exchange that took place between the two of them soon after they had just landed here. It was meant to alleviate some of the ache she was feeling, but instead it brought everything up to the surface.

Clarke brought her hand to her mouth to cover up the sob that she couldn't hold back, her body shaking lightly as it swallowed up the sounds. It was a sight that had him on his feet instantly, moving so he was standing over her. "Hey," Bellamy tried, leaning over to grab a hold of the hand that was now covering her face. He didn't say anything as he pulled her up and against him, wrapping one arm around her waist while he cupped the back of her head with his other hand. "We've been through a lot," he uttered, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her back, pressing into her skin a little harder than was needed to give her something to focus on. "But we're surviving. Finn's just having a hard time," he reassured her as much as he could. "Where you cry, he outs it differently. He'll get through it. We'll get him through it."

Clarke moved her hands so her fingers were clutching at the fabric at his abdomen, almost balling it up in her hands as she held on tight. She let out a few heavy breaths as she let the cries rack through her body, Bellamy's hold never faltering. He didn't turn away his eyes or walk away. He stayed because he didn't know where to go from here either. All he could do was be there and face her emotions so he was forced to deal with his.

"It's good to have you back, Bellamy," the declaration just came out, knowing that they had both reached the point where a front was no longer required.

His lips parted in a semi smile as he pulled back just enough so he could look down at her. His fingers grazed her chin as he tipped it up with a feather light touch. "I'm not leaving your side this time, Princess."

* * *

><p>Between the trees and beneath the stars is where they decided to sleep that night. The trek back to camp was still a few hours and with emotions running high, it would be best if everyone got a good night's sleep.<p>

Octavia had taken the first watch, leaving Murphy to keep an eye on Finn.

Clark lay down on the opposite site of where they had made camp for the night, needing the space she was also giving Finn for the night.

She was facing away from the men, but heard Bellamy's footsteps as he neared. He had insisted that Murphy could handle Finn.

She heard him sit down on the spot next to her, the light pressure of his leg against her back a welcoming sensation. It let her know she wasn't alone and that they had both come a long way. _From fighting to being able to spend a night together_.

Clarke shivered, more at the thought than at the actual drop of temperature.

Bellamy chuckled.

"For someone who escaped Mount Weather without more than a few scratches, you're pretty affected by something as trivial as the cold." He waited for her response as he covered the both of them with a spare blanket.

"They're more than a few scratches," Clarke voiced as soon as she felt him lay down.

He stayed silent, simply taking in her words. He had one hand behind his head, keeping his eyes on the sky above them, even when he felt her shift and turning around so she was now facing him.

Clarke snuggled further into the blankets, inhaling his scent as her body curled into his a little more. The warmth too inviting and the need too much. She touched the tips of her fingers to his side. "Bellamy…"

She felt his arm as it went around her, pulling her against him even more.

He dipped his head and brushed his lips against her hair. It was an action he hadn't thought about; it was a natural progression from the affection they had conveyed so openly to one another in these past couple of days. He hoped it would one they could maintain, a leap forwards that wouldn't regress over time.

"I'm here, Princess." He closed his eyes, smiling as he heard her catch her breath at his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? :) <strong>Well, what did you think? I always appreciate feedback on my writing, characterizations, plot and so on. This was something I had in my mind and had to get out. I'm off to read and review a few stories of my own. Until the next time.


End file.
